Secrets
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, Jetko] [AU] It was just something about Jet. (This is no modern romance.)


**Title:** Secrets

**Fandom: **Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Pairing:** Jet/Zuko

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count:** 1,285

**Summary/Description:** It was just something about Jet. Because that was just the kind of guy that he was. (_This is no modern romance._)

**Warning/Spoilers:** None at all. Except the gay, I guess.

**A/N:** Written for the Streetlife Serenade Contest over at JetHeartsZuko on LJ. Songs used: _**Amsterdam**_** by Coldplay**, and _**Modern Romance **_**by TV on the Radio**, I guess. AU: set in Omashu Mills, a modern day RP on LiveJournal. What you need to know: Jet and Zuko just attended a Yeah Yeah Yeahs concert. About a week ago, Zuko and Mai broke up. A few days ago, Zuko found out that Jet is wholly and absolutely gay for him. Jet does not know that Zuko knows.

**Thanks to:** Jet and Zuko's role players at OM, whose identities I'm not completely sure of. :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning the sheer awesome that is ATLA. Neither do I own _Modern Romance_ by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs; _neither _do I own _Modern Romance_ by TV on the Radio; _neither_ do I own _Amsterdam_ by Coldplay.

* * *

The crowd was slowly beginning to disperse. Zuko leaned against the hood of the car, waiting for Jet to come back. The music seemed to still pound in his ears and in his chest, even though the concert had been over for about fifteen minutes. He still wasn't very used to this type of concert, having gone to a grand total of two, but he was liking it more every time.

It probably had something to do with going with Jet. He just… made things fun. All the time. His moods were pretty infectious. Zuko knew that Jet tried to take his mind off of the… stuff that had happened recently, tried to make him feel not so awful. Because that was just the kind of guy that he was. And then there was the fact that he apparently…

No. He wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't sure _how_ to think about that.

Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets. People were still milling about in the street and near the entrance of the building, talking and drinking and laughing. The dull cacophony of noise was actually a little soothing. He used a hand to adjust his glasses, and then rest his hand on the surface of the car, absently tapping out the first thing that came to mind while watching the people pass back and forth.

"Are you _humming_?" an amused voice came.

As soon as Jet said it, Zuko realised that he _had_ been humming 'Modern Romance' beneath his breath, in time with the slow beat he tapped out on the hood of the car. He turned to face his friend, and smirked a little.

"Heh. I guess I was."

"Dork," Jet said good-naturedly with a grin, and came up beside him, also leaning against the hood.

Zuko smiled back, slightly.

"Well, I won't argue with you there."

Jet took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and waved it in Zuko's direction, silently asking permission. Zuko waved his hand to indicate that he didn't mind.

"You don't mind if we stay out here for a while, do you?" Jet asked as he lit up. "It's a nice night out; we can head back a little later."

Zuko shrugged.

"Sure, why not. We have time."

They stood in silence for a while; Jet smoking placidly, Zuko drumming his fingers against the cool metal. It was a bright night, with stars that stood out vividly against the black canvas of the sky, and a high, intense moon. Across the road, a couple guys were having their own after party on a blanket, seemingly not caring about the fact that they were in full view of about fifty people. Zuko turned away long before the clothes started to come off.

"So, you had a good time?" Jet asked suddenly. He exhaled, and a billow of smoke surrounded them.

Zuko nodded, still tapping.

"Yeah, I did. It was… fun."

Jet raised a brow a little.

"But…?"

Zuko glanced at him, wondering not for the first time how he always seemed to sense that something was off. It was… uncanny. But sorta cool.

"Well… they didn't play 'Modern Romance'." He shifted a little. "And… yeah. I was hoping to hear it. Stupid, I know, but… I like it. It would've been cool to hear it in person."

"Oh, yeah." Jet nodded, looking at him intently. "I know what you mean."

He threw his cigarette to the ground, and looking down as he stamped it out with the heel of his shoe. He kept looking at the ground, and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Seconds passed.

Zuko was about to ask if he was ready to leave when Jet cleared his throat, very, very softly. His eyes were still downcast; he fidgeted a little. And then began to sing.

"_Don't hold on…_"

Zuko started a little, eyes wide. His fingers halted.

"_Go get strong…_"

He was singing in a low, strong voice. And so softly; Zuko could only _just_ hear him. He still wasn't looking at him.

"_Or don't you know… there is no… modern romance._"

Zuko felt something stick in his throat, obtrusive and cold; his heart started to beat a little faster. Jet didn't stop singing, and Zuko found that he couldn't bear to look at him either. He sang so quietly, it was like his voice was fading.

"_This is no… There is no… modern romance._"

Zuko couldn't think. He didn't know what to think. This was… no one had ever…

Jet didn't stutter or stumble, not even once. Though his voice was as soft as a secret, it was clear and smooth. He sang the lyrics perfectly, and even paused for the one minute interim before beginning,

"_Baby_ _I'm afraid of a lot of things. But I ain't scared of loving you._"

Zuko's breath hitched. He closed his eyes against the flood of thoughts. It wasn't just the fact that he sung it, or the words he was singing, but… _how_ he sang it, just…

The crowd dispersed further, the noise dying down, and Jet continued to sing softly to Zuko.

"_And cool kids… they belong together…_"

Zuko wasn't sure if he imagined that Jet's voice hitched just slightly on the last word.

Neither of them volunteered a word for the next few minutes. Zuko chanced a glance at Jet, and found that he was looking at him. And it was like the past six or so minutes just came back to punch him in the gut. Jet… liked him.

He turned away, and swallowed.

"Thanks, man." He didn't know why his voice sounded hoarse.

Jet laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah, well. You know me, Mr. Chivalrous and all." He took out another cigarette, but didn't light it; just slid it under and over his fingers before placing it at the corner of his lips.

"Heh." Zuko adjusted his glasses. "Do you have a noble steed?"

He could _hear_ the grin in Jet's voice when he replied.

"Of course. The noblest. With shiny black hair and studs on his armour."

Zuko smiled a little, feeling more comfortable now that they were back in familiar territory. He looked at Jet, and when he found him looking back, he didn't turn away. Inside, he acknowledged that he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Can I have one too?" he asked.

Jet shook his head woefully.

"Nope. There can only be one Mr. Chivalrous to cut the damsel loose. _And_ we need a damsel to begin with."

"…Cut her loose?"

"From the noose that the bad guys tied her to, of course."

"…I see. Well, aside from the fact that I think you just called me a girl, I guess you're right."

That elicited a hoot of laughter, and Zuko smiled awkwardly, as he always did when he managed to make Jet laugh.

The street by now was almost deserted. Jet, when he stopped laughing, pushed himself off of the hood. There were teeth in his grin; he looked so simple and happy.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk, or something?" He threw his head back to the sky. "It's such a nice night, and I don't feel like driving right now."

Zuko looked at him. He felt… strange. But, a good kind of strange. Jet did that to you. And he wasn't sure what he felt; he wasn't even sure if _Jet_ was sure of what he felt, and he had so much thinking to do, but for the first time in days… he felt calm.

He nodded, and straightened.

"Sure, why not. We have time."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that didn't suck too much. :P I tried to be all poignant and sad while Jet was singing. Not sure if that worked out. XD

All feedback honestly appreciated. :)


End file.
